muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3139
Plot Susan and Gordon have their apartment painted, so they plan on spending the night at Angela and Jamal's apartment. However, Kayla suddenly gets the chicken pox, so they need to find a different place to sleep. Big Bird suggests that they stay at the Furry Arms Hotel, but they have trouble getting a room. Segments *'Scene 1:' Big Bird hears that Gordon and Susan have a problem, and since they often help him solve problems, Big Bird is happy to finally be able to help them solve a problem. Their apartment is being painted, and they had planned on staying the night at Jamal and Angela's apartment, but their baby Kayla has just gotten the chicken pox. Miles is staying at a friend's house, but Susan and Gordon still need a place to stay. Big Bird makes a number of suggestions, including Hawaii, the park and Big Bird's nest, before suggesting the Furry Arms Hotel. Susan doesn't like the idea, but Gordon convinces her. *'Cartoon:' The letter X appears on-screen. *'Muppet & Kid Moments:' Ernie, Bert and Shola talk about the letter X. *'Stop-Motion:' A hand draws the letter X. *'Celebrity/Muppets': Jim Carrey shows Elmo and Telly Monster that whenever he gets happy, he expresses it with his feet. However, when he feels that Elmo and Telly don't think his feet look happy, Carrey starts to get sad, and expresses his sadness with his feet. When he realizes that they thought his feet really looked sad, Carrey becomes happy. *'Film:' A band plays while various things happen in a town, including people unloading seafood and people riding bicycles. *'Cartoon:' Kid voice-overs count to 10 in Spanish, forward and backwards. *'Scene 2:' Gordon and Susan arrive at the Furry Arms Hotel, and hear that there are only five rooms left. A group of chickens with reservations show up to stay, each getting a different room. However, Gordon points out that there are only four chickens and five rooms, and Humphrey and Ingrid count them. After counting four, another chicken comes out of their suitcase. *'Cartoon:' The numbers 1 to 9 get counted alongside various illustrations. *'Muppets:' Count von Count works as an elevator operador, with Kermit the Frog as his customer. *'Song:' "I Can Do It by Myself" *'Animation:' A Navajo blanket appears in a black background. *'Scene 3:' Gordon tells Susan to stay at the hotel, and he'll go see whether they can stay over at Maria and Luis's apartment. Humphrey and Ingrid then inform Susan that the chickens are having a party, and Susan reluctantly works at the front desk. A chicken comedian who was hired for the party shows up, and tells some of his jokes to Susan. *'Cartoon/Song:' "The Room Is Full of Chickens" *'Film:' A child voice-over talks about how he and his brother, Andrew, like to ride on the ferry. *'Cartoon:' A snake is on, in, under and stuck in a tree branch. *'Celebrity:' Maya Angelou tells Elmo, Carlos and Lexine that they have great names, and sings "My Name". *'Clay Animation:' "Lillian and Pride" *'Muppets:' Grover takes dogs for a walk. *'Cartoon:' "Rap Song #9" *'Scene 4:' Gordon went to Luis and Maria's apartment, but they weren't home. He asked Bob whether they can stay, but Bob's mom is already staying at his place. Gordon then checked with Mr. Handford, but his fold-out bed is broken. Humphrey and Ingrid then show up with suggestions as to where they can stay: Hawaii, Big Bird's nest and the park. However, a pig complains because his room gets cleaned every day, and checks out of the hotel. There is now a room available, but first Benny has to move the pig's bags out of the room. *'Stop-Motion:' Several cards form an H *'Film:' A child voice-over talks about a Hawaiian party that her family has. *'Muppets:' Guy Smiley hosts "Beat the Time". In order to win a cookie, Cookie Monster has to bring in three things that rhyme with the word "rain". They turn out to be an old man's "cane", a "chain" (to which Frazzle is attached), and finally a "train" which destroys the set. Note: The last few seconds of this sketch were cut in this episode. *'Cartoon:' Two kids think a dying plant is sleeping and try to wake it up. *'Scene 5:' Benny is still moving the pig's luggage out of the room. Meanwhile, Sherry Netherland gives Susan and Gordon a suggestion on how they can speed things up: They can say the alphabet, since it won't hurt. Then a camel shows up and asks for a taxi. Susan suggests that the camel can say the alphabet. The camel says the alphabet, and a taxi driver arrives. Sherry then knows how Susan and Gordon can get a room right away, and tells Humphrey and Ingrid that they have to repair it. *'Film:' A variety of H's are grown in a garden. *'Cartoon:' A man is told that his dog is thirsty, and says that he should be thirsty, because his dog is a hot dog. (Artist: Paul Fierlinger) *'Song:' "Bert's Blanket" *'Cartoon:' A kid voice-over says, "Ocean," as a fish is seen swimming in the ocean. 3139